(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to railway vehicles and in particular to the underframe or draft sill area where laterally extending bolsters are connected with a longitudinally extending center sill and a rigidifying structure known as the center filler is used to strengthen and evenly distribute forces in this area.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art center filler reinforcement arrangements generally provide a rear draft lug and a number of welded, horizontally extending reinforcing ribs extending rearwardly therefrom to the center filler. A typical construction is shown in the Shaver, U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,159 (1938). However, this construction is sometimes not advisable with the so-called short overhang railroad cars in which there is a shortened dimension between the rear draft lug and the center filler. With the short overhang cars there is a requirement for heavy reinforcing ribs extending between the rear draft lug and the center filler area to adequately absorb the buff forces encountered during car operations. However, only the most discreet use of heavy reinforcing ribs welded to the draft sill is advisable because of the possibility of creating stress concentrations and not adequately and evenly distributing the buff forces throughout the center filler area and into the center sill. Further, in the event failure occurs or wear to any of the components becomes excessive, it is difficult and oftentimes expensive and time consuming to repair a welded construction.
This disclosure provides a modular rear draft lug and center filler arrangement that may be easily added to a so-called short overhang railway vehicle to adequately distribute buff forces and provide a rigid, easily replaced, center filler construction.